


My Sunflower.

by ajeux



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil/reader, Fluff, M/M, Plants, Sunflower, omori/reader - Freeform, sort of flowershop au but not the shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeux/pseuds/ajeux
Summary: basil going on about plants as a certain boy tries to make a move.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, it felt kind of forced writing it but the thought of having a designated flower is something i would long for too.

The gold sunlight hit the blonde’s hair as he watered the flowers that he took care dearly. Plants were a way to ease his stress from the world and the deeds he did. Basil looked at the life he had been taking care of with pride. All the flowers that had bloom were bright and full of life. 

His hands placed the water can to the side of the table as he placed his hands on a pot. A red Carnation was planted, greeting him with a bright, lively red. Basil stared at it with a warm smile. 

“Hey Bae-sil! Whatcha’ looking at?” A voice was heard behind him. Surprised, he turned around fast to meet a certain (e/c)-eyed boy. A blush formed as Basil responded to (Y/N) who smiled cheekily, with curious eyes of which plant Basil seemed to stare at the minute he had entered the room.

“O-oh! Hey (Y/N), I didn’t hear you come in.” Basil said awkwardly, scratching his neck. He didn’t mean to stutter but you had truly caught him off guard. 

“Yeah! Sorry about that, I wanted to see what ya’ up to and Polly said I could come in.” He spoke with an upbeat smile. It had felt like music to Basil. 

“Soooooo, what plant are you taking care of this time?” (Y/N) spoke, coming closer to the plants as he jokingly inspected. Basil always tried to make his garden diverse, especially with each plants having their own season of bloom. But somehow he had this sort of magic (as said by Kel) that even flowers that weren’t in season, he still was able to take care of them.

“Well, I could introduce them to you if you think if it’s fine!” The sky blue eyes sparkled in excite. Basil had always been the type to talk all about his passions and desires, especially to someone who was comfortable with listening.

“Go ahead, your topics are never a bore.” (Y/N) spoke as he looked at Basil with a smile, the same smile that Basil gave to the red Carnation.

(Y/N) and Basil had been friends ever since the group had been made. Both of them and Sunny would always be together for one another. (Y/N) was often the model of Basil whenever the gang had hung out. Each picture he took of him had always made his heart flutter.

Of course, the whole group went messy when she died. However, even if the group had fallen apart, (Y/N) was still somehow there for Basil.

“Each flower sort of reminds me of the old friend group we had, I guess I felt nostalgic when I look at them. I miss those days.” Basil spoke, eyes heavily staring at the floor as (Y/N) tapped his shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile.

Reacting back, Basil smiled in a sorrowful way. Trying to brush it off, Basil started to talk, starting with the most noticeable flower. A rose.

“Roses! You already know this but roses come in many different colors and have their own unique meanings. They reminded me of Hero, not a specific color however. I think Hero is like all roses, because he’s versatile and universally loved. I wonder how he is now.” Basil’s mood changed, now happy to be talking about the plants he’s caring yet in sorrow for the people he had missed were still people he couldn’t contact.

(Y/N) watched as the passionate boy spoke with such power and knowledge. It was as if Basil had been performing on stage for so long that he had mastered it. It didn’t help with the way the sun warmed his skin with a hint of gold.

“Gladiolus, also known as the “sword flower”. They represent strength of character. The gladiolus reminded me of Aubrey, because she was always true to herself.” Both boys looked at the said flower. They had both seen the new Aubrey and felt so distant to her.

Not wanting to dwell on a negative topic, Basil continued on. “Well, obviously next is a cactus! They reminded me of Kel.”

“Was it cause he was a prick back then?” (Y/N) spoke as he giggled from the memories of the sassiness Kel always gave when he would make remarks on Aubrey as a way of fighting.

“Well... that too, but mostly because cacti are very sturdy and resilient by nature. They don’t need much care and can survive even in seemingly impossible conditions!” Basil spoke with excite once more. Cactus have been a very interesting plant towards him, with the whole ‘no need to water daily’ was such a mystery and wonder.

“I guess what I’m saying... is that even Kel could take care of a cactus. Even if he is forgetful at times.” They both laughed with the memories they shared when Kel would forget many things from using sunblock to drinking soup while it was still hot.

“These are sunflowers. They’re called that because they always face towards the sun! That’s how I wanted to be like... someone who always sees the bright side of things.” Basil mumbled the last bit to himself as he continued on with his plant rants.

“Well, I hope I’m your sun then.” (Y/N) tried to whisper it but Basil heard every single word. He blushed but didn’t want to assume so easily, thinking it wad a trick in his ears.

“Well—uh, last but not the least, red Carnations. They symbolize romantic love. I heard that they mean ‘my heart aches for you.’” Basil scratched his neck.

“Well, my heart does the same too.” (Y/N) spoke smoothly. Basil was now certain that the signs that (Y/N) had been trying to give were really true.

“Wait, are you serious?” Basil spoke surprised as a blush started to form on his warm skin-toned face.

“Well, are the red Carnations about me?” (Y/N) looked at Basil straight to the eyes as Basil responded with a nod with a shy look as his eyes went to the side when confront with the (e/c) colored eyes.

“So, you like me?” Basil hesitatingly spoke with a bit of stutter. 

“Yes. I like you, Basil. I’ve always enjoyed your talks about plants and school and uh— photography. My heart always flutters when i see your eyes glisten with such emotions. I’ve been planning on make a move, so will you be my Sunflower?” (Y/N) awkwardly smiled as he held the cheek of Basil. The (h/c) boy leaned and gave a kissed on his forehead. 

“I didn’t want to go ahead and kiss you on the lips without consent so I’ll take this for now.” (Y/N) smirked as he watched his crush get all flustered. He was as red as the carnations themselves.

“Well, it’s getting late! I’ll be going...Sunflower.” (Y/N) went ahead and left, slipping a little nickname for Basil who was found just standing in place.

Shock, flustered and in love, Basil had stopped functioning. Both lover boys would definitely have a heart fluttering breakdown over one another. One happy to finally get the words of his chest while the other trying to make sure that he wasn’t imagining things. Either way, they both would have their hearts fluttering for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> why i didn’t mention sunny’s and mari’s flower representation: It’s mostly because of the though that Basil would try to avoid feeling the guilt, he purposefully didn’t plant them. The Whiter Egret Orchid had already been enough as a reminder.


End file.
